Addicted to Sweets
by Mewlon
Summary: Zelda is trying to figure out when everyone's birthdays are. When Samus doesn't remember her own, Zelda comes up with a surprise to the bounty hunter which leads to a rather delicious treat. Samus x Zelda yuri, licking fic.


_I was in a weird mood when I did this, but with a bit of help from my good friend, Millenniumon and a lot of tickle fics and such, I decided to make my own crap. This time it's a bit different. This is a yuri fic, meaning girl x girl love. This is my first Yuri fic in which I hope it turns out to be okay. _

_It's a little bit ecchi, but there is no sex. Nothing above R that's for sure. Anyway enjoy. It's a Samus x Zelda pairing, since there hasn't been much S x Z pairings so I decided to make my own._

**Addicted to Sweets**

"Hmm," spoke a young blonde woman with elfin ears. "I wonder if this is good enough."

The young woman known as Zelda had been in the kitchen all morning long. It was a quarter past four now and she was getting rather worried. Rogue blonde hair fell down from her hair that was in a ponytail as she began to stir in the batter. She groaned as she pulled the hair back behind her ears. _Things would be easier if Peach was here, _she thought as she groaned. Zelda remembered how this entire thing happened.

_The entire thing happened when Zelda had awoken that morning. She stretched and got out from her soft bed. She looked at the calendar then went off to shower. The night before was Mario's birthday party. Peach had spent the entire day cooking trying to make something very delicious for Mario. Zelda remembered how much effort the Mushroom Princess had put in to make it. _

"_Now that I think about it," said Zelda, "I don't know when Link's birthday is or anyone else's. Perhaps I should ask around to see when everyone's birthday is."_

_Zelda had dressed herself into her normal attire and began to make her way through the hallways of the SSBM stadium and towards the common room where most of the Smashers had been sitting down, doing nothing in particular. Zelda felt a bit nervous around them, since some of them don't really like talking much. From the corner of her light blue eyes, she saw Marth sitting comfortably in the armchair next to her._

"_Marth," said Zelda, "a moment of your time?"_

"_Sure," replied the prince as he smiled at the princess, "anything you need, Miss Zelda?"_

"_Oh, well I was wondering when your birthday was. You see I'm trying to figure out when everyone's birthdays are."_

"_Oh, I see. Well then, my birthday is May 2nd."_

_Zelda went around asking for more dates, hoping to get everyone's. Link had a problem with his, since he was only a baby when his mother had died and had no records of his birthday. Zelda frowned but thought up for a date for his birthday. She went over to a calendar and began to search through the days. Finally she found a good day._

"_How about August 25th?" she asked._

"_Sounds good," replied Link._

"_Excellent! This sounds quite lovely!"_

"_Is there anyone else you need?"_

"_Well…I suppose I do need Miss Samus' birthday. Where is she?"_

"_Hmm," thought Link as he looked around, "usually she's in the training room or in her room."_

"_Thank you."_

_The princess headed off towards the direction of Samus' room. It was quite odd, but whenever Zelda had managed to arrive at Samus' front door, she felt a shiver go down her spine. She supposes it was because the bounty hunter always gave off this cold image of her. Zelda knocked on the door softly and waited for a reply. Nothing but silence was her response. She knocked a bit harder and waited. When there came no response, Zelda left the hallway and headed over towards the training room._

_Zelda opened the door and saw the only figure who was training. Samus Aran had been busy punching the punching bag. Zelda stood a bit baffled at the bounty hunter. It was rare to actually see her without armor, much less the outfit she was currently wearing. Samus' attire was a short pair of tight black shorts with a loose blue tank top. Upon her feet was her signature blue knee high boots._

_It was strange, but Zelda felt a bit mesmerized by Samus' fighting skills. The princess always wanted to be a strong fighter like the bounty hunter. She felt as if she was pathetic since she had to be rescued unlike the bounty hunter who basically is on the same fighting level as Link. As Samus did a roundhouse kick to the punching bag, she turned around to see Zelda. Samus' long blonde mane, which was held together with a band, just swooped over her shoulder._

"_Is there something you want?" asked Samus._

"_Oh, um…" said Zelda as she looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry for bothering you, Miss Samus, but I was wondering if you can answer me something."_

"_That something is?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if you can tell me when your birthday is. You see I was trying to collect people's birthdays so I would know."_

_Samus just looked at Zelda with a puzzled look._

"_Heh…that's a waste of time," replied the bounty hunter. "Even if I did remember when my birthday was, what would you do on it? I have no need for foolish celebrations of any sort. I never did celebrate anything beyond my fifth birthday."_

"_Oh…" said Zelda as she felt bad. "Well, then perhaps we can do something for you."_

"_Don't waste your time."_

_Without another word, Samus left the training room. Zelda frown a bit as she caught the glimpse of those emerald eyes. They were quite cold and hard, yet in that moment, Zelda could see a hint of sadness in them. The Hylian princess looked down at the ground before she walked out from the training room herself._

"_I see…" she said softly to herself. "Then I guess I'll have to do something special for you."_

_Zelda rushed over towards the common room in hopes of seeing Princess Peach. Unfortunately, because of the party that was for Mario last night, Peach was resting in her room. Not wanting to disturb the older princess, Zelda walked over to the kitchen and decided to do this herself. She looked over at the recipe book and began to read the ingredients._

"_How bad can this be?" spoke the princess._

_Unfortunately for the princess, making a cake wasn't as easy as she thought. Zelda wasn't used to cooking or anything since her servants did almost everything for her. She had regretted that then and she regretted it now. Zelda looked at the recipe book and groaned as she didn't understand what a measuring cup or an egg beater was._

_She wasn't used to technology yet. She was barely learning the differences between what to use and what not use for certain situations. Zelda looked over at the electronic devices and began to think. _Come on, Zelda, _she thought, _I know one of these has to be what I was looking for. _The blonde princess walked over to the food grinder and examined it._

_She carefully placed a finger on one of the buttons and turned the thing on. The whirling sounds shocked the princess as she gave a little jump away from the thing. She tried to look for a way to turn off the machine, but didn't know how. Zelda pushed on more of the buttons but nothing had happened to turn off the machine. She growled as she smashed the buttons until the grinder couldn't handle anymore and exploded._

"_Ah! Inferno device!" shouted Zelda as she tried to clean up the mess she did._

_Zelda then began to make the batter using the old fashion way. She tried to follow the recipe as she had read it. There were parts she didn't understand and did her best to follow them. Once she's finished with the first batter she placed the cake into the oven. As she did so, the princess soon took notice of something._

"_I don't know for how long it should be in there," she said. "Nor do I know how hot I should have put the oven!"_

_Zelda waited for a bit before she took out the cake. The cake batter was now into a huge air bubble. Zelda looked at the bubble with curiosity as it popped right in front of her. The hot batter touched her cheeks and in that instant, she dropped the pan which landed on the ground and splattered the batter onto the floor. Zelda went over to the faucet and began to wash her face._

_Once she was done, she looked over at the batter on the ground and began to panic. She quickly searched for anything to clean up the batter. She rushed over to the closet and pulled out a mop. She dipped the mop into the running faucet and began to clean the batter. Sadly, the water only smeared the batter more onto the floor. Zelda panicked even more as she tried to get the soup. As she rushed over to the cupboard, Zelda slipped on the floor and fell down. Her buttocks landed on top of the cake pan._

"_Ow!" let out the princess as she slowly tried to get up. "This is harder than I thought…"_

_It took the princess about an hour to clean the mess she had done. Once she was done, she began to start another batter mix. This time, she was able to make a somewhat decent batter. This one didn't give Zelda the shivers or make her want to throw up. For extra flavor, Zelda put in pieces of banana into the cake batter._

"_This one ought to be better," she said as she put the cake into the oven._

_Sadly, the poor girl's cake didn't turn out to be good. Once she pulled it out, the cake was burnt beyond all reason. In fact it almost had caught on fire. Zelda tried not to cry as she felt herself to be pathetic. She threw that cake away and began to make another mix. This time, she was certain to get the correct temperature._

"Please…" she said, "let this cake be a good one."

Samus had spent her entire time in her room. After her shower, the bounty hunter began to work on fixing her armor. After the latest battle she had with Bowser, her armor got pretty beat up. Samus wiped the sweat from her brow as she continued to fix her armor. It had been hours since she's actually had anything to eat. Her stomach began to growl slightly, which made her to stop welding.

Samus walked out from her bedroom/garage and headed off towards the kitchen. She tried to avoid anyone talking to her since she wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially if it was Captain Falcon. Making her way, she finally got towards the doors that lead to the kitchen, however Marth stood right in front of the door.

"I'm sorry, Miss Samus," said Marth, "but I can't allow you to get in."

"Why's that?" asked Samus.

"It is because Lady Zelda is busy in the kitchen and it's quite a disaster to say the least."

"I really don't care if Zelda is cutting her hand with a knife or something, I am quite hungry and I would like to have something to eat."

"But Miss Samus…"

"Out of the way!"

Marth flinched a bit when he heard the bounty hunter yell.

"As you wish, Miss Samus," he replied.

Marth took a small bow and moved out of the doorway, allowing Samus to walk in. Once the bounty hunter was inside, she couldn't believe what she saw. The kitchen was in a somewhat terrible mess. _I guess he wasn't kidding, _she thought as she walked towards the ovens. There she saw a rather frustrated Zelda. She finished mixing her latest batter and scowled.

"Damn…this won't be enough for Samus," she said softly.

"What won't be enough for me?" asked Samus as she looked over at the princess.

Zelda's soft eyes soon widen as she slowly turned around to see Samus.

"M-miss Samus!" shouted the princess as she looked the bounty hunter. She quickly tried to hide the batter behind her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask her the same thing," replied Samus as she pushed away some of her blonde hairs that fell out from her ponytail back.

"Oh, well I was just here and trying to um…well…"

"Well what?"

"Nothing! I was doing something for an experiment and all."

Samus eyed the princess with suspicious eyes.

"There's more to it than what you're saying to me," said the bounty hunter. "You're hiding my supposed 'experiment' behind your back."

"I….I am…I am certainly not!" said Zelda as she stood proudly with a stern face.

"I know you're lying…"

Zelda gave off a small glare. She didn't want Samus to figure out what she had behind her back. However, Samus wanted to know what it was that she was hiding. The bounty hunter began to circle the princess around like a vulture to its prey; however Zelda began to mirror her movements so that the cake batter was hidden from the bounty hunter.

Samus was beginning to be impatient as she tried to grab the girl's arm. Zelda swiftly moved out of the way and tried to get away from the blonde huntress, but due to cramped area, it wasn't easy. Just as Zelda was about to swoop behind Samus and put the batter into the oven, Samus took a hold of the princess' arm. Upon doing so, her leg got intertwined with Zelda's leg and soon both women fell down on the ground.

The cake batter went up into the air as both girls were down on the ground. Samus' body was now right on top of Zelda's frail one. Zelda looked over at the huntress and blushed slightly at their position. Her eyes moved over to the bowl as it was coming down. Zelda pushed Samus out of the way to where Zelda was on top of her. The bowl missed the girls and bounced a bit. The cake batter flew all over the place and parts of it landed on the girls' skin. Samus tried to get the girl off from her body so she pushed her over.

The batter smeared over both of them even more. Samus' was now disgusted with what was happening. She slowly got up to a sitting position and tried to lick off the batter from her fingers. Upon tasting the batter, she actually liked the taste of the batter. _For a clumsy princess she sure can make quite a batter, _she thought as she continued to lick off the batter from her fingers.

"Ow…" let out Zelda as she slowly got up from the floor. "I'm sorry; Miss Samus….I ruined everything! I can't cook a decent cake for you. I wanted to make this cake for your birthday, even though you don't remember your birthday, I thought I could at least make you a cake, if it means on making you a bit happier."

Zelda thought that Samus was now rather aggravated with her. Tears soon began to form into her eyes as she felt such an overcoming sorrow over her. Samus' cold stare soon turned into a shocked one as she tried to think of something to cheer up the girl. Sadly, this wasn't her cup of tea. Samus frowned a bit as she felt horrible about making the princess cry.

"D-don't cry," said Samus as she tried to comfort the princess. "The batter is rather…tasty."

"But it isn't suppose to be just batter," said Zelda. "I wanted to make a cake and do something on my own instead of having someone help me do that."

Tears slowly began to roll down Zelda's cheeks as she looked down on the ground, too ashamed to look Samus in the eyes. Samus frowned a bit and thought up of a crazy idea. She knew this might earn her some points into the weird factor, but if it was anything to make Zelda happy, she'd do it. Samus took a hold of Zelda's face and lifted her so she could see her sapphire eyes.

The eyes sparkled like jewels with the tears. Zelda could feel sudden warmth from the emerald eyes from Samus. She felt herself burn up a bit as she looked at the huntress. Samus used her thumb to wipe away the tears from Zelda's face then she slowly brought her face close to the princess and licked the batter that was on Zelda's right cheek.

Zelda shivered a bit before she turned a bit stiff. She didn't know why the bounty hunter was doing this, but she somewhat liked it. Samus licked Zelda's cheek until it was completely cleaned from the batter. Zelda let out a tiny giggle as she felt Samus' warm tongue on her skin. Samus smiled a bit as she was able to make Zelda laugh, so she headed over to her left cheek and began to lick the batter off.

Zelda had her left eye closed as the bounty hunter was cleaning her. Once she was done. Samus pulled away a bit. Zelda was a bit disappointed that it had to end. She somewhat liked the feel of the other girl's tongue on her. Samus saw the disappointed look on her, so she began to look for any other places here batter way. There was some slightly below Zelda's lip. Samus swiped her tongue on Zelda's lips and licked the batter off.

Zelda blushed madly at the actions. She closed her eyes and kissed Samus back. Samus' emerald eyes widened as she had a girl kissing her back. Once Zelda pulled away, she blushed madly and tried to hide her face. Samus smirked a bit before she lifted her head and began to lick off the batter from Zelda's neck. Zelda's face blushed crimson as she felt quite a sensation.

_Shouldn't this be wrong? _She thought. _But it feels so good. _Zelda placed a hand upon her lips and tried not to squeal. Samus stopped for a moment to examine what she was doing to the girl. She blushed a bit before she continued to lick Zelda's neck. Once in a while, Samus gave off a little nibble on the princess' neck. Zelda finally let out a moan as this was getting to be too much for her.

Samus smirked and loved what she was doing to the princess. _Now this is what I call a present, _she thought. Samus pulled down the apron as well as part of Zelda's dress to expose her naked left shoulder. Samus moved down from Zelda's neck and down to her shoulder. Zelda looked down and stopped the bounty hunter before she went further.

"Samus…" she said softly, "why are you doing this? I thought you didn't like me."

"I…" said the bounty hunter, "everyone thinks that I don't like them. However if you don't like this, then I will stop."

"No…it's all right….but…I…"

"If you're thinking about what I am thinking, the answer is no. I won't do anything of that sort to you…besides I'm a woman…there is no possible way we can do that."

"Oh…okay."

Zelda relaxed a bit now as Samus continued to taste the princess' flesh. She managed to take off Zelda's apron and dress completely off, leaving her in her bra and her light blue underwear. Samus noticed that Zelda didn't wear her usual white tights that she usually wore which gave her a suspicious look, but then she disregarded it.

Batter was on her ankles and thighs. Samus slowly went down towards Zelda's ankles and thighs and began to lick off the batter. Zelda felt herself blush even more as heat arose within her body. Never did she feel such a sensation like this. She wanted more of this, but at the same time she didn't want to go any further than this.

As Samus was about finished licking off Zelda's thighs, a splatter of batter was still left on her thigh and was dangerously close to Zelda's underwear. Vigilantly but carefully, Samus used the tip of her tongue to wipe that batter out. Upon that action, Zelda let out a rather loud moan. That really made her go mad. Samus stopped and looked over at the princess as if she was about to explode. Zelda let out soft pants.

"Was that a little too much for you?" asked Samus.

"L-let me…." responded Zelda as she slowly got up from the floor and leaned on Samus.

Zelda began to lick off the batter from Samus' body. The bounty hunter let out a soft moan as she felt the princess clean her off. Zelda licked off the batter from Samus' face then began to work down to her arms. Zelda admired Samus' muscular arms. She touched them slightly with her fingertips. Samus let out a soft giggle at the feel of her fingers. Zelda began to lick off the batter from her arms vigilantly.

As Zelda continue to clean Samus, she began to take off the huntress' shirt and shorts off until she was in her underwear like she was. Zelda began to lick on Samus' firm stomach. Samus pulled her head back and let out a moan of pleasure. Zelda smiled as she continued to lick her down. Once she got to her thighs, she pulled away when she finished. Both girls were cleaned from the batter and such.

"Oh," said Zelda as she broke the silence.

"Yes?" replied the bounty hunter.

"I got caught up in that….moment of ours that I forgot to make a new batter! I'm so sorry!"

"It's all right, the batter was great and I'm sure if it was a cake, it would have been delicious. Now, we have to clean the crap off from the floor before Peach gets here."

"All right."

Both Zelda and Samus had managed to clean the mess that they did in a matter of moments. Once they were done, both of them began to make a new batter. Once they put in the cake in to bake, they both looked at each other and smiled. Zelda felt quite happy for making the huntress smile that she hugged her tightly. It took Samus a while to respond, but she managed to hug the princess back.

Samus leaned over to Zelda a bit and rested her forehead on the frail blonde. Zelda leaned a bit and was about to kiss Samus when all of a sudden, the door busted open. Suddenly, Princess Peach stepped inside. Her first reaction was to look at the two figures of the girls wearing only their undergarments. Then her eyes shifted over to the broken equipment and the pile of dirty dishes. Peach wasn't too pleased with what was going on.

"What is going on here!" she demanded as she stood baffled and confused at the same time.

"Peach! I didn't know you were going to get out of bed soon," said Zelda as she quickly moved out of Samus' hold on her.

"I had to come here to make dinner, but you two…what on earth were you two doing and in your undergarments no less?"

"Cool down, princess," replied Samus as she glared at the older princess. "We both got batter all over us and we had to clean it off."

"With what?" asked Peach.

Samus didn't know how to answer that question which earned her a glare from Peach. Peach placed her hands on her hips like a mother would to a scowled child.

"Better yet, I don't want to know how you two do it," said Peach. "Just put on your clothes back and get ready for dinner."

"Peach," said Zelda, "I'm sorry…I just wanted to do a cake for Samus since she doesn't remember her birthday."

"It's all right there, Zelda. You don't have to apologize. Just please put on your dress. As for the cake business I'll handle it. Next time, just ask me on how to bake a cake instead of trying to do it yourself."

"Okay, I will then."

Both Zelda and Samus quickly put on their clothing back. Peach began to monitor the cake and began to make the frosting. She planned in that moment how to make quite a lovely dinner for the huntress. She smiled a bit as she thought of those two trying to make a cake. _I guess opposites do attract in the strangest ways, _she thought.

Once the feast was finished Peach smiled at her latest accomplishments. She managed to save the latest cake that Zelda did and showed it to the Hylian princess. Zelda smiled with quite a delightful look on her face as she presented the cake to Samus. That evening the Smashers enjoyed what was to be Samus' birthday. Zelda, on the other hand, managed to get a treat out of it as Samus was now addicted to sweets.

_Okay, that was quite a one shot that I did. It kinda felt different yet in a good way. Tell me what you think about this! _


End file.
